Love at Seirin High Hyuuga x Riko (Part 4 of 6)
by AochiYoruneko
Summary: Two Seirin senpais obviously looked like they loved each other, but they won't even admit to each other! It's up to the Kouhais and the rest of Seirin's senpai to do the matchmaking!


_A/N :__I did a small puns again~ XD And also the classes are somehow canon by the manga, even through some of them just randomly in there XD Beware of a fail fluff scene and wise line~ XP_

* * *

[CHAPTER 4]

Next morning, Koganei entered his classroom, put aside his bag and sat down on his chair. Mitobe came right it and when he saw his classmate with a cat-shaped mouth, he pat Koganei's back and smiling. "Good morning, Mitobe!" He greeted back, with energetic vibes around him. The silent classmate only nodded and interacting to Koganei by gesture, and Koganei kept the "inbalanced" conversation going. RIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG! The bell has rung, all the students sat on their chairs and prepared the books. In every class, each students had their own tasks. At 2-A class, there's Math pop quiz. Izuki seemed to enjoy calculating and writing his answer on the answer sheet, "That's easy... Matrix—Doing Matrix, Matrix[4] style-—yabe, kitakore! " Even on his mind and pop quiz session, this pun-maker eagle eye player can create his usual corny puns at ease and quick. Across two desk to the back, Tsuchida work on his quiz with tiny sweatdrops on his face, his mouth tilted to the right and it seems to be a little hard on some points. "Ah, Izuki did teach me Inverse Matrix yesterday, why I forgot that crucial part? A-1? B-1? I swear I know it but I forgot.." Tsuchida kept talking to himself on his mind, trying to solve the math problem in front of him. Shift over to the next class, 2-C where the captain and the coach of Seirin basketball team are. The class seems quiet because of the Historical documentary been played on a big screen by projector. Hyuuga who usually digs on historical matters, only dazed off and nearly dozed off. Riko's eyes focused on the movie, yet her right hand writting the important things on the movie that will be used on group discussion, right after the documentary ends. While the documentary showing a repetitive scene, the short brown haired female stared at the drowsy short black haired male on the back. "Hyuuga-kun rarely to be drowsy like this, is it because it's not about Sengoku jidai[5]?" Thought Riko, giggling silently. Moving to the class where the silent center player and the noisy forward with cat mouth in, 2-D. The class had science test which each students have to be in pairs and work on the test together. And of course, Koganei, Kiyoshi and Mitobe teamed up. Koganei writing the things that Mitobe told him by small gestures that only can be deschipered by him. The test was too easy for Mitobe, but to Koganei, it's not really bad for him. The kouhais also busy with their own subjects, social studies on Kuroko and Kagami's class and english on Kawahara, Furihata and Fukuda's class.

* * *

The bell rung again, first recess time! Kuroko went to the red black streaked haired male who fell asleep on his desk, "Kagami-kun... Wake up, recess time.." He poked Kagami's back, trying to wake him up. Kagami woke up a bit, and when he turned around to see who waking him up, he jolted a bit. "G-Gah— K-Kuroko..." He blinked for a few times, "Recess, huh.." Kuroko nodding, "Yes, let's head up to the cafetaria, we did promised Kawahara-kun, Furihata-kun and Fukuda-kun." The blue haired boy walked first to the classroom's door. The tall male stood and cracked his neck to the right first then the left, "Ahh yeah~ And also getting some food, I'm famished as heck in here!" They both exited the classroom and heading to the cafetaria. "Kagami-kun only have 'food' on his mind after all..." said Kuroko with a whispery voice. "Did you say something?" Kagami somehow heard a tiny part of Kuroko's sentence that somehow ticks him in someway. "Nothing~" Kuroko answered, calmly. The tall male with branched eyebrows swore he would crush that blue head somehow for being irksome to him, but he only sighed deeply and continuing their walk.  
On the cafetaria, the trio kouhais already eating their lunches at the large table. "Kagami! Kuroko!" Fukuda greeted them while doing a small wave toward those two.  
"'sup~!" Kagami smirked, "Hello.." Kuroko replied normally. "We'll buy some food first, then join in here." Kagami walked to the cafetaria food booth, "Please save two seats for both of us, I'll be right back. Kuroko's politeness still shown even through only going to the near food booth with Kagami. 5 minutes later, the light and shadow back with their usual lunch. Kagami with 3 beef and cheese burger and orange juice, Kuroko with croissant and milk. "Whoa, you sure eat a lot, Kagami!" Furihata surprised to see the stacked sandwiches on Kagami's tray. "One sandwich not enough for me~" He began to wolf it down. Kuroko sipping his milk slowly, "Ah Furihata-kun..." The boy that Kuroko called looking at him, "Yeah?" "When will we set up the final plan for the matchmaking again?" Kuroko asked, trying to remind Furihata about their big plan. "Oh that.. After lunch of course... For your information, we'll do it on the following festival." Furihata let out a single spoiler of the plan, just to inform Kuroko and others earlier than the final plan. "I see.." The blue haired student continued his lunch, and everyone on the same table did the same. Not too long, they all done eating. Kagami, Kuroko and the trio went to the school hallways, they set a nice place to chat. They all sat in circling position, "Okay, so what's the plan again?" Kagami asked, sitting crosslegged. "Well, we have talked to each other and agree to start the plan on the first and the second day of the school festival." Said Furihata, "And also we have to cooperate with our senpais to make this plan even more effective, I'm sure they'll understand and we can make it done on the festival days for sure!" Continued Kawahara, he sliding a small paper with a diagram on it. "Kawahara-kun, what should we do for it? Make a public confession or—" Kuroko trying to guess the plan's actions. "N-No way, it's too embarrassing, Kuroko!" Kawahara nervously laughed, rejecting Kuroko's thought on the plan. "Well..." From the distance, Koganei walked to the kouhai's circle, "Yo everyone!" He greeted. The kouhais greeted him back, "What are you guys doing in here?" The upperclassmen with spiky brown hair asking all of the kouhais in front of him, while his hands on his hips. "Ehm.. Senpai.. well—" Furihata explained all the details of the plan that was previously talked in the circle, Koganei nodded understood along the long explanation. After that, Koganei sat down and thinking, "Hmm— Matchmaking plan on Hyuuga and coach eh?" Then he read the diagram paper, "And I have to tell the others, exclude Hyuuga and coach to cooperate?" He asked confusedly. "Yes." Answered the blue shadow player briefly. "So, the plan is.. We, kouhais plus the senpais have to pretend to be busy on stalls or whatever it is on the second day of the festival." Kawahara explained yet continued by Fukuda. "And let captain and the coach alone together, so they can enjoy themselves and hopely, they'll find 'love' each other and chemistry among them. It would be hard to watch it all, but Koganei-senpai... Please tell everyone to keep this a secret and make sure captain and coach don't know it even a tiny fragment of this plan, okay?" Koganei lent out two thumbs up with a wide grin, "I promise, and leave it to me." Said him with confidence. "Ah— I have an idea that might work!" Kuroko came up with something suddenly. "What is it, Kuroko?" Kagami raised his left eyebrow, surprised by the sudden statement since he's sitting beside him. "I heard there will be a scenario run on the following festival, maybe senpai can reccomend them to do that. And maybe Koganei-senpai should tell them on the festival, to avoid any suspicous thought on captain and coach." Kuroko suggested to the only senpai on the circle, and he seems agreed to the idea. "Ah yeah, I heard the same!" Koganei nodded twice yet quick, let out 'hm!hm!'s, "Usually coach like unique events, I hope she'll give it a try and hopefully... coach and Hyuuga doing it in pairs!" He made the idea more promising to the kouhais, and made them smile in confidence, just like Koganei's vibe. "Awesome! Can't wait to see it!" Kagami smiled, while crossing his arms around his chest. "Tomorrow's the first day of the festival! Senpai, don't forget okay?" Furihata reminding Koganei again. "Okay!" Koganei kept his promise to tell the senpais exclude Hyuuga and Riko immediately. Just after the mini discussion ends, the bell rang twice. The kouhais and the senpai waved at each others, then separated toward their own classes.

* * *

On the second recess, Koganei did what he had promised to the kouhais by telling Izuki, Mitobe, and Tsuchida about the plan. They all seemed to agree to a surprising plan that came from the freshmens. "That's quite a plan, but seems acceptable in anyway. I'm in!" Tsuchida showing his agreement, so did Izuki and Mitobe. All set on senpai's side. Time passing by, school's out! 2-C class had to end the singing practice for today."Alright students! Today's lesson is over! Pack up your stuff and don't forget to keep the class clean before going home!" Ms. Norikawa's powerful voice echoed through out the classroom's walls, even through the class already over, the music teacher's voice never even had her tone faded. Hyuuga approached Riko's seat. "Riko.." He whispered, but also signaling something. Riko looked at the male behind him, by his words she already understand. The caramel-eyed female nodded, "Okay, Hyuuga-kun." Then they both walking out from the class and went straight down to the school's gate or the exit.  
On the way home, Hyuuga walked on the right side of Riko. The captain of the school's basketball team had something on his mind, like several doubts haunting his very mind. The short haired boy in glasses did thinking a lot of stuffs lately. Uneasiness shown on his face, so obviously seen that the girl could even see it. "Hyuuga-kun—?" Riko's eyes directed to Hyuuga's troubled face. "Are you okay?" She asked, worriedly. Hyuuga trying to hide it all, "I-I'm okay, don't worry!" He answered, reassuring that's everything's fine, even through it's not for himself. "Are you sure? Your expression did not pictured an 'okay' at all.." She still awaiting the next answer, Hyuuga's answer made her more curious. Hyuuga sighed and faked a smile, "I told you I'm okay," He flailing his hands, like gesturing 'I'm okay, just forget it' by it. "Just don't think about it anymore." He's trying to find another topic to divert the uncomfortable topic to the better one. "Uhm Riko..." By her name called, Riko looking to the tall male with a small smile, "Yes?" "Our school will have a festival tomorrow, right?" He got a topic at last. "Yeah, what's up with it, Hyuuga-kun?" She asked. "Well.." He rubbed his nape slowly, yet nervously hoping if the topic went right to avoid the questions of his doubts. "I wish it will be fun or even more interesting from the last 3 month's festival." Stated Hyuuga. Riko noticed a small 'out of character' points by Hyuuga's state, she giggled. "Pfft—It's so out your character by that statement, Hyuuga-kun~ Hihihi!" And then she laughed, making small red tints on Hyuuga's face. "D-Don't laugh—I-It's just my tiny wish on it, nothing else!" The boy in glasses turned his gaze to the other way, blushing. Then, Riko remembered something, "Ah yeah I remember something just now." Hyuuga turned his gaze back at her, "What is it?" Riko put her arms behind her back and sighed, "For the following festival, ¼ of the plan was mine. I hope it will be the best.." A slight loss of confidence appeared on Riko's caramel colored eyes, she indeed worked hard even only ¼ of it. Hyuuga's smile widen and his hand patting the classmate of his softly with a brief rub on it, "It's going to be okay, Riko. I'm sure you worked hard on it." His smile made Riko's eyes shine, so her frown turned into a smile by Hyuuga's encouragement. "Thanks, Hyuuga-kun!" They both continued their way back home, while laughing at each other in a warm-like aura at this 'yet-to-be' couple.

* * *

_~ SCHOOL FESTIVAL DAYS : DAY 1 ~_

At last, Seirin High's school festival days! The festival went well from the morning, hopefully until afternoon as the rundowns on the 1st day schedules. Since the festival scheduled on Friday and Saturday, it's a great oppoturnity for the other students from the other senior high schools near Seirin High to visit the festival and participated on each events that every class held. Not only classes events, there were a lot of outdoor stands on the big field in front of Seirin's main building. Around 12 tents plus a big stage on the north side of the field, the stage will be used later on the second or the last day of the festival. The kouhais and some senpais were rather enjoying the stalls than attending in a stand. Kuroko and others wandered toward the events and stalls, they didn't participate much since they're new. Riko and Tsuchida kept the mini basketball stalls, Izuki keeping the shooting gallery stall by himself, and Koganei kept the takoyaki[6] stall with Mitobe. Every 2nd years been busy with stalls and stuff, but not to Hyuuga and Kiyoshi. Those two male upperclassmen went to buy some berverages and snacks, Kiyoshi seemed to be the one who enjoyed the festival the most. "Oi Kiyoshi.." Hyuuga stopped munching on his fried squid stick, "You seems smiling quite often today." He felt a bit awkward walking with a big and tall upperclassmen who smiling like a big idiot like his personality. Kiyoshi laughed a bit, "Ahh~ It's because I felt it's been a long time since I'm back at Seirin and enjoying school festival again. And also because Riko took a small part at the festival's planning, I'm positive it will be the greatest!" He really positive on the way he talks, Hyuuga laughed by it. But his smile faded a bit by two words, 'Riko' and 'plan'. His doubts came back, haunting him again. "Why did my doubts back, how can I erase all the doubts related to Riko?" Hyuuga murmured in his mind, trying to erase all of the haunting doubts out from his very mind. Kiyoshi noticed his friend's uneasiness by the expression, just like Riko did back then. "Hyuuga, are you okay?" He asked, his expression changed quickly from cheerful to a bit cheerless in a moment. Hyuuga guessed he had no choice but asking for help to solve it all. "Well Kiyoshi... It's about me and Riko..." He let it out, little by little. "What's up with it?" The taller boy with thick eyebrows willing to help his troubled friend of his while walking near few stalls. "I-I think I like Riko for some reason, I liked her quite long ago. I don't know what to do, should I tell her anyway? Or maybe I should not?" It's been a big dilemma for Hyuuga, and by it, Kiyoshi only shaking his head and smiled, "Well, what can I say, it's all up to you! You have to decide which one the best for you, Hyuuga~" said him while raising his shoulders a bit. "All up to me? I know but, what if I made a wrong choice and Riko will hate me forever or even—" Kiyoshi cutting Hyuuga's doubting lines by patting the shorter male's head repeatedly by his large hand palm. "—O-Oi!" Small veins appeared at Hyuuga's head, he rubbed his head. "W-What's that for anyway?!" Hyuuga seemed to be annoyed by sudden action from Kiyoshi. "I did that so you can try to chill a bit. Don't think to much~" said Kiyoshi, and still not clear to Hyuuga in any part between the action and the answer. "And about your doubts, I only have one thing. Just follow your heart, and do what your heart want because it's what you desires! If you love her, prove up to her that you brave enough to confess and make her know your true feelings to her. Every girls will surely understand every true feelings of every boys, they'll know it for sure!" By Kiyoshi's motivation, the doubts inside Hyuuga's head cleared out. Only one feeling left on his mind, which is he had to confess his feeling to Riko once he's ready enough to do it. "Whoa, you sure can talk wisely for a big happy-go-lucky idiot..." Hyuuga's smile came back on his face, he felt relieved. Kiyoshi laughed by the male in glasses' statement, and did the patting again, which made they both did a small quarrel while venturing the festival.  
Kiyoshi and Hyuuga did passed the takoyaki stall, Kagami gobbled some takoyaki but he did eavesdropped some part of the conversation of those male upperclassmens. "What's up, Kagami?" asked Koganei while pouring the dough to the mold. Kagami swallowed the food, "Well, it seems captain had truly loved coach for a long time, but he had problem on confessing." He tried to reconnect each fragments of the conversation. "Well, it's seems our wild guessing came out right all this time, that person seems to have love problems after all!" The male with cat-grin seemed satisfied by proofing his long-time guessing and all correct. "Yeah, you're right, senpai." Kagami agreed. The festival going on and on until afternoon, and even for the first day of the festival, it's somehow successful enough. All the students positive-thinking that the following day will be more successful and of course, more fun than ever! Plus, the kouhais and the senpais couldn't wait to start the plan on Hyuuga and Riko, the 'yet-to-be' senpai couple.

* * *

[4]A movie with a title "The Matrix" by The Wachowskis.  
[5] wiki/Sengoku_… (go there for a further info)  
[6]A Japanese cuisine that shaped like a ball with octopus topping in it.


End file.
